


Finding Her Way

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Kiss, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which Osgood is our plucky captured heroine and Kate Stewart is our dashing sea captain.Prompt: pirate AU; pairing: Osgood/Kate Stewart





	Finding Her Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the splendid imaginary_golux!
> 
> Teen for a bit of fighting including an off-screen death, but nothing graphic.

Osgood was beginning to despair. Every sun that set without her rescue was another day for her blackguard captors to discover that wasn't the elder (favorite, engaged, popular, prettier) Osgood sister, that she was in fact the younger (outcast, gay, awkward, uglier) sister, and therefore did not have a wealthy father or a noble fiancé who would pay her ransom. She had, in fact, probably already been replaced as the navigator of her ship, the _HMS Ravenscroft_.

Not that she would blame the captain. Captain Stewart was brave, talented, respected...attractive. In short, everything that Osgood was not. The captain deserved better. Certainly Osgood did not expect her old crewmates to stage a rescue against the notorious Captain Saxon, the Mistress of the Cruel Seas, whose famed genius was matched only by her unhinged appetite for violence. So Osgood plunked herself down on the floor of the brig of the _Rassilon's Revenge_ and resolved to waste away with dignity. At least she had been allowed to keep her medication.

No sooner had Osgood commended herself to her pitiful fate than the unmistakable tattoo of cannon fire pelted the _Revenge_. There was a great deal of shouting followed by the rumble of a return salvo. Now the harsh report of small arms; they must be closing with someone. Or, rather, someone had closed with them, she amended as grappling irons clanked into place above her head. Oh, for a window to watch the progress of the battle! Instead, the only view she had was the tiny barred window at the top of her cell door, too high for her to use.

A thud against said door startled her from her thoughts. Then the clatter and grind of swordplay, followed by a dying scream. Then, most pleasant of all sounds: the click of a key in a lock.

At long last, the door opened, and in that happy portal stood none other than Captain Kate Stewart of the _HMS Ravenscroft_ , dressed in full uniform but covered in blood.

“Captain! How did you find me? Great Scott, are you hurt?”

“Breathe, Osgood! I think I should ask you that last question, after all. But since you asked,” Kate flexed her arm gingerly, “I don’t think it’s anything too serious.”

“Oh, good, I wouldn’t want--” Osgood stopped as Kate locked her arms around her in an embrace. A dampness pressed against her cheek; probably a trickle of blood from a cut.

“I don’t know where I’d be without you, Osgood.”

“I _am_ your navigator, ma’am,” Osgood reminded her dutifully.

“No, not like…” Kate drew back. “You really don’t know?”

“Know what, ma’am?” Osgood asked, trying desperately not to choke on her hopes.

“Forgive me, Osgood,” Kate said, and drifted in for a kiss. Osgood’s toes curled. 

“Blimey,” Osgood said, blinking. “I feel like I should be having my bodice ripped at this point, though based on the physics involved it would have to be some extremely thin or poor-quality material to--” Kate silenced her with another kiss.

“Navigator Osgood, are you fit to handle a cutlass?” Osgood nodded her head, though if at that moment Kate had asked her to sail to Mars (which frankly Osgood thought would be very doable if she had access to the proper resources) she would have said yes. “Then welcome back,” Kate said, much softer than her earlier bark, and she squeezed Osgood’s hand before turning to grapple with another rapscallion who had come belowdecks while they were talking. 

“Never a dull moment,” Osgood said brightly, and grabbed a sword with an eager yell.


End file.
